


Say you'll be there

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), Jimi Hendrix Experience
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Depression, Drama, Jealous!Bob Dylan, Love, M/M, Possesive, Slash, possessive!Bob Dylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say you'll be there

**Author's Note:**

> Old ass meme but I wanted to try it out
> 
> Title:Say you'll be there  
> Rating:R  
> Pairing:Jimi Hendrix/Bob Dylan, Implied Jimi/Monika, Implied Jimi/Eric  
> Warnings:Randomness, Death, Suicidal!Bob, Jealous!Possesive!Bob  
> Disclaimer:Totally didn't happen
> 
> This meme was posted at classrockslash by catmelodies

Manic Depression-Jimi Hendrix

Jimi sat on the couch staring up at the wall dazed. Bob looked at him a cigarette hanging limply from his mouth. Jimi sighed and boredly looked over at Bob. Bob didn't even bother asking what was wrong. He knew when Jimi got like this there was no helping him. Jimi sunk into the couch closing his eyes. Bob slipped his cancer stick past jimi's lips,''Have a hit.''

Jimi puffed on it and then shrunk back into the couch. ''You need a drink my friend.'' Bob said going to go get some Bourbon.

Muzik-4minute

Bob and Jimi were obssesed with music.Music were their lives. Bob would sit in the living room struming his guitar absently and so would Jimi, and the world around them would no longer matter.

Jimi would always have the look of pure ectasy on his face, and secretly it turned Bob on, and Bob would watch him from the corner of his eye just to see his love fall prey to his beautiful music. Bob would often dance to Jimi's riffs because it was just fun they'd always laugh about it.

Voice-Perfume

Bob loved Jimi's voice his voice was just so soulful and strong. Sometimes Bob hated his voice for not being as loud or as strong as some of the other singers he saw.

His smoking was starting to get to him as well, His voice was becoming increasingly scratchy, but Jimi thought it was sexy so he didn't fret over it much. Jimi's voice sounded so sensual in his ear every time He gave him compliments, That also turned him on. Jimi turned Bob on in every way possible. Especially with his voice.

Lonely-Yael Naim

Bob had been a very lonely child, he ran away alot because it seemed so much better to be out on the streets then annoyed in the house. He's secretly lonely, he's always been lonely. He wants Jimi with him most of the time, Jimi helps those inner demons to subside. Jimi's just as lonely and depressed as he is. Their music is what gives them comfort but when the music stops they turn to each other.

Bob wants to be with Jimi forever, he wants to never feel this alone again. He wants to feel worth while. Being with Jimi gives him that feeling that he's always craved.

Blinded in Chains-A7X

Jimi was pissed at Bob for always wanting to keep him in one place. He felt like a prisoner to his on boyfriend. Bob was so possessive and jealous to anything. He couldn't even hang out with his friends. He wanted his own space where he could be alone instead of always being with Bob. he had half a mind to break the whole thing up.

Who did Bob think he was? He didn't Fuckin' own him!

Requiem-Yoshihisa Hirano and Hideki Taniuchi

Jimi wasn't dead. He wasn't dead. he was still alive in Bob's arms. Yeah the way it always was. Jimi never died. He couldn't have! That's impossible! He's not dead! Bob shook his head sobbing! Nope it was just a nightmare! He's not dead! He's not!

Maggots-Gwar

Jimi sometimes played harder songs with more of a dark meaning. Bob always cringed at some of the lyrics. He'd never seen this side of Jimi. Jimi just called it experimentation and Bob only nodded still thinking his friend was kind of disturbed. Jimi would laugh and pull Bob into his lap,''It's just music baby.'' He would say. ''Yeah scary music.'' Bob said shaking his head. Jimi would always kiss the center of his neck causing Bob to moan and forget about how disturbing the song was. ''Are you going to publish it?'' ''Nah.'' Jimi said hugging him closer.

''Why'd you write it?'' Bob asked confused. ''To make you puke.'' Jimi said chuckling. ''Haha.'' Bob said his voice flat.

FIreflight- The hunger

Bob wanted Jimi more than anything but Jimi ignored him for Monika everytime. Bob would never admit how jealous he'd gotten of Monika everytime Jimi wrapped HER in his arms. What was so good about her? She was beautiful and nice but why can't Jimi love him too. Jimi did love him but Bob wanted Jimi to ONLY love him.

He'd make Monika disappear as much as he could. She seemed to want to always come around and that Eric guy too. There was something very off about that guy. He didn't know but it made him jealous.

Afterlife-A7X

Bob couldn't believe the news. He was in shock. He's still here, he still is! They're just playing a very stupid prank. Bob pulled out a knife from the kitchen and absently cut open his skin staring off into space. He didn't care anymore. Nothing matters. He brought the knife in deeper drifting out of consiousness. Blackness over took the world.

Gwen Stafani-Luxurious

Bob and Jimi laid back on gold pillows, Bob felt the silk slip between his fingers. ''Oh Jimi this would be so good to make love on.'' He heard himself whisper. Jimi only laid ontop of him. Bob's moans filled the room as their bodies grazed eachother. It felt so good. Too good. Bob could come again and again. Until they heard Allen calling for them. ''Wait a minute! Be out in a minute Allen!'' Bob snarled before kissing Jimi a final time and getting out of the bed. He looked at the beautiful expensive suit they got and moaned he could get used to this.


End file.
